


Reenergized

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: Even someone who stands so tall gets afraid of the dark and wants someone to help them find a light.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Reenergized

Rose knows it won't happen today, nor tomorrow, nor the day after that, nor the next week, nor the next month, nor the next year...

So why does it make him lose sleep, counting minutes until they turn into hours, each one passing away meaning one closer to the eventual loss of their power? Why does it leave him with chills and an upset stomach, tears welling and anxieties rushing through his bloodstream?

Rose holds power. He knows he does. He must do something about it. When to start, he wonders, when to plan? When to sit down and think about how he can keep this region safe? When to finally not feel nauseous when he closes his eyes and only sees darkness in Galar? When? _When_? _**When**_? 

It's 2am, he believes, and it crosses his mind that this balcony he stands on will crumble some day; he will not have the energy to even try to save himself nor will the lights have the energy to guide his fall. It's 2am, he confirms, looking at the watch he's failed to take off since he got back to his home, washed the gel out of his hair, and stood still with a pain in his chest. It's 2am, he knows, and so he wonders just why he'd be hearing someone getting up from his bed as if they were awake. 

Oleana senses it before Rose even wants to admit it to himself. She looks, with blurred vision, to see his figure standing there, looking out to the night with a vacant stare but a saddening expression. He's upset. He's wondering _when, when, when_? She swears she sees him try to wipe off his face with the sleeves of his shirt. Actually, she _knows_ she sees him trying to wipe off his face with the sleeves of his shirt. The skyline lights up his face, so the anxiety at hand hasn't yet happened. Oleana taps his shoulder and he jumps. Rose turns to see his lover through leaky eyes, arms behind her back. She looks concerned. She's always concerned. He's concerning her further.

"It's still steady, love," she says, "the balcony. It's not going to fall."

"But will the view from here be the same?" Rose responds with a scratch in his throat while Oleana hears his heart beat quicken, "Will this energy crisis kill off what wondrous things we as a region have accomplished? The balcony may not fall, not yet."

" _Yet_...why do you insist on it?"

"Pardon?"

"Yet. The balcony's not fallen _yet_ , the energy hasn't been depleted _yet_ , things are safe and _yet_. You're obsessing again."

"I'm worried, Oleana. It's not worrying if it's practical." Rose walks away from Oleana and sets his elbows on the balcony railing, realizing another five or so minutes have passed. That's five minutes closer to destruction, to travesty, to a lack of light in both the world and in the population's eyes.

"Darling. You're crying."

"Not hard enough for you to concern yourself." 

Rose knows he's done more than concern her. He's _frightened_ her.

"If these were the last few minutes, anyway," Oleana asks, "what would you be wanting to do with them?" Her elbows hit the railing too while Rose turns away to hide how many tears have already rolled down his face.

"Not be this upset. Not to be so scared."

"And what could help you with that?"

"To not think about it, which is easier said than done." Rose shivers in the wind of the night and Oleana takes her chance. She hugs onto him, lets him cry, lets him vent. "I don't want to see this place fail. There's a future that lies ahead of us, Ollie. I'd like to find a way where I can ensure we'll see it."

"I know," her arms wrap tighter and he turns to her, "believe me, I know, darling."

"When is my only question, Oleana. When?" 

"When _what_?"

"When will you let go?" Rose asks while he trembles with the cold, the anxiety, and the emotion all bundled into one.

"When you feel better," Oleana says. She places a small kiss on his cheek and hopes for him to smile again.

"That may take a while," he admits, "you'll be holding on forever."

"And I don't mind, love."

"...I think I'd like to spend those last minutes with someone like you, Ollie. No, no... someone that _is_ you. We should see the future together." Oleana nods and lets Rose hug onto her tighter; his heartbeat is slowing and his lips kiss the tip of her nose before they move down to kiss her, pulling away when her mouth moves to say that she loves him.

"We'll create a future Galar can be proud of, my dearest," she affirms, "if this balcony falls?"

"We fall together?" he guesses.

"No. If we're together, we'll work so hard it won't fall at all. C'mon, now, love," Oleana smiles softly, "you need to sleep some of these feelings away. A deal?"

"A promise," he nods, "deals are for business. Promises are for people you love. And promise me, Oleana, you will help me in trying to save this place, this region... our home?"

"I'll provide as much as needed, Antony. For Galar, for you."

"For us?"

"For us," Oleana nods while Rose holds her in a hug, warm and safe and not trembling.

"I love you and I thank you," Rose whispers while he lets Oleana lead him back to sleep and watches while she closes and locks the door to the balcony. 

Rose doesn't get scared. He knows it will still be sturdy tomorrow, illuminated by energy that hasn't run out... 

_yet_. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaand i can't be stopped. 4 fics in 4 days?? 
> 
> anyway, I wanted to write rose being sad and comforted for once. you're welcome!! 
> 
> thank you SOOOO much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks!~ <3


End file.
